<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I don't want to be your friend." by icemakestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513548">"I don't want to be your friend."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars'>icemakestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/F, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura has something important to tell Erza... if it isn't too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Unrequited Kagura Mikazuchi/Erza Scarlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail Rarepairs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I don't want to be your friend."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"You look like you need this." Cana said as she handed Kagura a drink, and Erza clicked her tongue. </p><p>"You think everyone needs a drink, Cana." </p><p>It was clear that Erza disapproved, and Kagura wanted to avoid confrontation if possible; she snatched the drink gladly, taking a long sip, almost gratefully. </p><p>"You don't have to consume alcohol, Kagura. Please don't feel forced." Erza leant in close, closer than necessary, scanning the younger woman's face with pursed lips and a furrowed brow. </p><p>"I don't oppose it." Kagura coughed slightly, casting her eyes to the side, to the floor, to anywhere other than Erza Scarlet's beautiful brown eyes. </p><p>She was in love with Erza, and Kagura thought it was time to finally admit that. </p><p>Erza spun in her chair, shaking her head vehemently. "Honestly Cana, you're driving my friend astray." </p><p>"I don't want to be your friend!" Kagura blurted slamming the glass down onto the wooden counter. Erza faced her once again, blinking rapidly with shock at the outburst, and Cana had leant forward with intrigue. </p><p>"Is everything alright?" </p><p>Kagura took a deep, steadying breath. This wasn't ideal, but it seemed like the only way that she could bring her feelings into conversation. She looked down at her hands, wrung them painfully on her lap.</p><p>"I want to be-" </p><p>When Kagura glanced up, she realised that Erza was blushing, bottom lip caught between pearly white teeth, but her gaze had drifted to the left of Kagura, and that was when everything made sense. Mirajane breezed past the group with trays of food balanced in both hands, pausing only to press her lips against Erza's cheek. </p><p>"Are you still coming over later?" The white-haired woman whispered, and all Erza could do was nod in response. </p><p>Kagura loved Erza, but the signs were clear. </p><p>Her feelings were not reciprocated.</p><p>"Your sister." She finished, mouth twisted up in a grimace of a smile. "I want to be your sister." </p><p>The words made Erza recover from her embarrassment, and she beamed, pulling Kagura into a tight hug. </p><p>"Of course! We're family now." </p><p>The tears prickled, threatened to overflow, but Kagura was too stubborn to cry. Cana had watched the entire exchange, clearly knew a hopeless situation when she saw one, because she raised her glass in a silent, mournful toast. Kagura was grateful for that, grateful that someone had finally acknowledged her feelings. </p><p>"Family." Kagura repeated slowly. At least friendship had left room for something more, but this? This was pathetic. She was pathetic. </p><p>Erza continued to smile, to talk about her plans with Mirajane and how happy she was to have a sister like Kagura, and the black-haired woman listened dutifully, hoping with every fibre of her being that laughter could drown out the sound of a breaking heart. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>